


Baby Watch 2016

by danniiball



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, F/M, Married Oliver Queen//Felicity Smoak, Pregnant Oliver x Felicity, olicity family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5192882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danniiball/pseuds/danniiball
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm not good at summaries. This just happened. Im trying to lift my writer's block.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 12 Weeks (this is only the beginning)

**Author's Note:**

> Bear with me...

Week 12

She has to pee. She really, really, without a shadow of a doubt has to pee.

Off all the things she would rather do in this moment, she has to pee. She can’t really help it seeing to she has a little human the size of a lime lying on her bladder. She looks over at her husband, who by some miracle is still fast asleep. ‘Thank God for small miracles,’ she muttered to herself.

It’s been five weeks since they learned that their family of three would bump (pun intended) to four. After four weeks of constant heaving thinking it was acute food poising and remembering that her Aunt Flo has yet to pay her visit from hell and her almost passing out during a board meeting, it was only logical for her to take her stubborn ass to emergency room _(really Jerry drove her, she was too dazed to drive herself )._

There was a moment when Oliver was pissed at her for:

1\. Not calling him when she almost fainted.

2\. Threatening Jerry to not call him when she almost fainted.

3\. Learning she was pregnant with their first child together.

_She was pissed at herself too. How could she not know she was pregnant? Isn’t that something a woman would instantly know?.Woman's intuition? Maybe, maybe not. Women are not fucking psychics._

The vomiting, the strange cravings. I mean really; who wakes up one morning and feels for chicken dipped in grape flavoured jam... _GRAPE FLAVOURED JAM PEOPLE_. Those had to be a dead giveaway that something was off … But Oliver being angry was a whole different ball game, learning that your wife was in the hospital from a gossip site is not at all acceptable.

Their appointment with her doctor had been pretty speedy, when all tests came back reading everything was ok. Their love had produced an amazing miracle that lived and grew within her. That’s when the real fun began.

‘Oliver,’ she whispered as his breath graced her nape with warmth. She really didn’t want to wake him, but their Prince or Princess had other ideas.  
She gently moved his hand off her stomach and tried to slip of the bed. Unfortunately, she couldn’t move as he tightened his hold around her now showing stomach. Enough was enough, she had to move or she would pee on their thousand thread sheets which were so soft that even Oliver was envious of them.

‘Oliver, wake up. I really have to pee,’ she whisper/ shouts.

He opened his eyes and smiled at her. That breath-taking, panty-dropping smile that made her heart skips a beat. ‘Good Morning,’ he whispered his voice rough with sleep that also sent shivers down her spine.

‘I have to pee, your child seriously thinks my bladder is a damn chew toy’ she said rising out of the bed. The sun light streaming through their bedroom window created a natural halo around her cascading curls. She was beautiful.

‘Why do I have the feeling that he will only be my child if he does something you don’t really like?’

‘Stick with that feeling,’ she said hurrying of the bathroom.

Over the past weeks, the sex of their baby fluctuated from being a baby boy this week and baby girl the next. Connor gave his input and said the baby may very come out looking like a gerbil ending with Felicity laughing until she peed her pants and Oliver being somewhat mortified for the rest of the week.

‘Do you think we should start telling people about the baby? I’m past the 12 week mark and the doctor said everything looks great. Hell, I even feel great.’ she said slipping back into his warmth.

‘If that’s what you want, we can totally do that’. He kissed her languidly and curled her into him a bit more. This was his home. She and Connor were his world. There is nothing he wouldn’t do to protect him and their unborn child.

‘Good, Connor has been dying to tell people that he’s gonna be a big brother. I practically had to bribe our son to not tell Thea and trust me that was a task’.

Connor Jonas Hawke came into their lives at a time where them having children was nothing more than a passing thought. He was joy that they never thought they could have. Between Queen Inc, and their nightly jobs as being Star City's heroes and child doesn't really fit in. If John and Lyla could do it. Hell, they can try. And try they did. He was theirs and nothing would change. He was very much their child as would be Oliver and Felicity's first child together. No one could tell him otherwise. Loved, protected and smart (without being a smartass). That was Connor Jonas Hawke - (soon to be Queen). They would have no other way.

 _‘Our son’_. He loved that Felicity accepted Connor as a part of her life. She was angry and confused at first. But she really couldn’t be angry at Moira (seeing to it she is dead and all), but she understood why she did what she did, as terrible as it is.

‘So what exactly did you bribe him with?’ Oliver asked genuinely curious.

‘I told him we could build not one but two super computers and that he could “borrow” Curtis’s lab anytime he wanted to.’ She continued to say that she will pretty much had to guilt Curtis into allowing Connor to use his lab. That was also hard. I had to pull the 'My name is on the side of the building' card. He folded like a deck of cards. It was kinda funny come to think of it.' He kissed her to silence her ramble. Kissing her to shut her up never gets old. They both love it. He looked into her blue orbs. ‘He’s really excited, isn’t he?’

She looked at him blue on blue and fell in love with all over again. This was their life. Best friends, Lovers and partners in everything they do. What more could she ask for. She was happy. They were happy.

‘This is gonna be fun,’ she said kissing him.

Aside from the nauseous feeling over the past weeks, she was settling into her pregnancy. She actually enjoyed accentuating her baby bump with her peplum dresses and suits. God bless peplum. But, she wasn't quite ready to tell people yet. They have , however, heared rumors and whispers circulating but no one deared to speak out loud.

Next problem was her constantly being tired. Her doctor told her during the first to second trimester she would feel more tired. Naps became her best friend. They were thick as thieves. She somehow managed to subsume naps into her everyday life- The couch in her and Oliver’s office, the cot in the foundry and maybe once or twice when she dozed off at her desk. Jerry would often put a nice cup of coffee under her nose, but she ended up puking in here bin nearby. _'Food Poising'_ she would mutter and then ask him kindly to get her chocolate donuts and cheeto puffs. _' Food Poisoning'_ my ass/

She somehow manages to stay awake during the car ride home, when she would usually mortify Oliver with what she read on BabyCentre. com and every God forsaken baby website out there. Literally scaring Mr. I- don’t fear- anything- Oliver Queen, who would look at her like she kicked a puppy when she brought up actually wanting to consume her placenta after the baby was born. I mean, are you fucking kidding me? Sweet baby Jesus – NO!

Halfway through the journey, the engine of their car would lull her into sleep giving Oliver a chance to absorb all the weird things he heard on their way home.

Consuming her placenta? There is always a surprise when Felicity is involved. It’s one of the million reasons he loves her so much. She keeps him on his toes. But that was where he would draw the line, no consummation of the placenta as far as he’s concerned.

Let’s face it- the baby games have begun.


	2. Week 15- (What happened to my glow?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wrote this chapter based on my mother's pregnancy with my sister. Enjoy and thanks again for the kind words.

Week 15- (What happened to my glow?)

Her chest looked like a freaking raisin-bran muffin. Zit here, zit there. She tried to pop them, but those damn horse sized pre-natal vitamins made her nails grow to an uncomfortable length. Her chest was still red and angry looking (trust me, her chest was very upset with her). Her breast grew two cups sizes, which made Oliver look at her like she was a slab meat served on a silver platter and her ass grew too..... Then there were the stretch marks (or a she likes to call them – her tiger stripes). Pregnancy was not a good look on Felicity.'

Bless his heart, Oliver made her feel like the Queen she is. He never complained when she was angry at him for no apparent reason. He even gave in when she gave him the look. The look that screamed ‘ I want to climb you like a tree.’ He happily went to the store to get her jams and her icy mints at all hours of the morning. She even resorted to stealing Connor’s juice boxes and snacks for school. Bless him too, he never once complained.

Damn hormones. One minute she was pissed because the carpets didn’t match the drapes in their bedroom. . Oh- and the time Oliver forgot to put the toilet seat down. Boy, did he have it rough. He had to share the bed with Connor, who wasn’t very pleased himself. And who could forget the time when she cried during the Campbell’s Chicken Soup ads.. Good God, she cried.

Her morning sickness dissipated, which she was forever grateful for. Aside from being horny like damn school girl and hormonal like a woman going through menopause- Her clothes don’t fit. Her tight dresses no longer zipped and her pants won’t even pass her thighs. Good God- will it ever end?  
She’d complain about the weight gain and then wake up in the middle of the night with the urge to fry chicken and smother it in jam. After that, she would kick Oliver’s ass out of bed to get her chocolate frosty milkshake from the Wendy’s that was at least an hour away. ‘They use the real milk and it tastes so good. I’m crying because I really want that milkshake and you’re not in the car yet. And after you get back, I would really like you to have sex with me, because I’m really horny and hungry at the same time’. Could it get any worse? Dear God help him.

She sat in her office after a tedious board meeting, secretly reading What to Expect When You're Expecting tucked away behind a Home Goods monthly magazine.  
Your growing baby now measures about 4 inches long, crown to rump, and weighs in at about 2 1/2 ounces (about the size of an apple). She's busy moving amniotic fluid through her nose and upper respiratory tract, which helps the primitive air sacs in her lungs begin to develop. Her legs are growing longer than her arms now, and she can move all of her joints and limbs. Although her eyelids are still fused shut, she can sense light. If you shine a flashlight at your tummy, for instance, she's likely to move away from the beam. There's not much for your baby to taste at this point, but she is forming taste buds. Finally, if you have an ultrasound this week, you may be able to find out whether your baby's a boy or a girl! (Don't be too disappointed if it remains a mystery, though. Nailing down your baby's sex depends on the clarity of the picture and on your baby's position. He or she may be modestly curled up or turned in such a way as to "hide the goods.")

‘Can this be any cheesier? ‘She mumbled to herself. She started feeling for wine, but since Oliver decided to become a baker and put a bun in her oven, she wouldn’t dare put a glass of red wine close to her lips. Pregnancy sucks – BIG TIME!!

Oliver would usually bring her a half-glassful of red wine on nights where she wouldn’t give a flying fuck about how she looks or how she felt. Just by reading a damn police report would make her tear up. Enough was enough; they needed to announce this damn pregnancy. Those books and websites lied. They said she would be glowing. She’s not glowing, she’s all pimply and achy and just plain uncomfortable. She’s not even twenty weeks and to think she has twenty more weeks of this was just being plain rude.

‘We need to tell people,’ she said one day barging into Oliver’s office. ‘We really need to tell people. I’m itching all over just to tell Thea so that she can do the shopping.’ She paced his carpet and he rose from his seat.

‘Breathe Felicity. We can tell them after your appointment next week.’ He looked at her. She really looked uncomfortable. ‘I wish you were a seahorse,’ she mumbled against his chest, dampening him with her tears.

‘Why a seahorse?’

‘They carry the babies. The mothers just swim around looking all flawless. Instead, I’m here looking like a damn bran- muffin and this blouse itches. Billowing blouses were to be comfy and hide the bump. It’s doing only one job and that’s hide the bump. I really am itching all over Oliver. You did this to me Oliver. You did this to me. I'm blaming you for this.’

He squeezed her a bit tighter. Her bump pressed firmly against him. He mind wandered to the nigh he knows their baby was conceived. Her dress was tight in all the right places. He was sparring with Diggle when papers fell from her hand. She bent over knowing that his eyes were on her. A risky game she's playing. A game he will gladly play and win. He lost focus just for a split second giving Digg the perfect opportunity to club him in the face. That shit hurts. He felt the bruise forming, but his wife at the other side of the room, was too much of a task for him stare at her perfect, plump ass. Her hair in the signature ponytail and pink, succulent lips ached for him to kiss her. She knew what she was doing. He all but pushed Digg out of their headquarters and took her right there on the conference table. That was fun. A lot of fun.

‘Oliver.. Oliver,’ she nudged him, pulling him back into the present. ‘Do you want to know the sex of the baby for the gender reveal party or should we just blurt out ‘We’re having a baby’ and deal with Thea’s screaming after?’

He nuzzled himself in her hair taking a whiff of her coconut scented tresses.’ Let’s find out the gender’ he said capturing her in a kiss.


	3. Week 19 - Tick Tock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pregnancy finally sets in for Felicity, and she's terrified. Excited, but terrified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's all real.. No games !!

_'Your baby's sensory development is exploding! Her brain is designating specialized areas for smell, taste, hearing, vision, and touch. Some research suggests that she may be able to hear your voice now, so don't be shy about reading aloud, talking to her, or singing a happy tune if the mood strikes you. As for size, your baby weighs about 8 1/2 ounces and measures 6 inches, head to bottom — about the size of an heirloom tomato. Her arms and legs are in the right proportions to each other and the rest of her body now.'_

A knock on the door made her look up from her tablet. ‘You’re really into babycenter.com, aren’t you?’

She smiled. ‘Our baby is the size of an heirloom tomato, a tomato Oliver. Soon, it will be the size of a freaking watermelon trying to make its way through something the size of a fig,’ she seethed.  _Hormones. She was smiling and freaking out seconds later._

Doctor Carver was an old aged man, who has been the Queen’s personal doctor for over thirty years. He was there when Oliver and Thea were born and he’ll be there when the Queen’s first born would grace them with their presence. That was his promise. _‘I’ll be there, Mr. and Mrs. Queen. I don’t do vacations.’_

He shook Oliver’s hand and pecked Felicity on her cheek. His assistant Wendy stood beside him. ‘So, I take it you guys want to know the sex?’  
Felicity nodded excitedly. ‘Um, can you just right it down on a piece of paper? We’re going to do a gender reveal party. Under no circumstance do you put it on your system, I’ll hack it and spoil the surprise,’ she warned the very man who could be her father.

‘Not a problem, Mrs. Queen.’

Wendy wheeled the machine over to them and Felicity anxiously laid back. Oliver held onto her hand and squeezed it.

‘Mrs. Queen, this is going to be cold,’ he warned as he squirted the gel on her tummy.  
He waved the wand across her tummy and turned her attention to the screen. ‘Ok boys and girls, here we go. Here,’ he began.’ We have a foot. He moved the wand again and pointed at the baby’s buttocks. She felt a firm kick against her abdominal wall and smiled. Oliver felt it too. He or she was making their presence known. A little too late for that. All the stretched jeans and oversize dress shirts agreed to that.

 _‘Plump’_ was what Felicity thought. Why wouldn’t she. Curves run in her family. Ah… Who the hell is she kidding? But baby got back.

For a split second, her mind wandered to how she discovered she was pregnant. Apart her weird cravings and her almost passing out, there was a time when she actually thought the possibility of a baby would be eminent.

After her brief, but terrifying trip to the hospital and learning from the doctor (who she still thought was too young to actually be a doctor) that her human chorionic gonadotropin (HCG),was high, she did the only logical thing,she freaked the freak out. So, here is what she did. She went to a 24 hour store just outside of Star City and bought every pregnancy test she could pile in her little basket. She was also forever grateful that Oliver and Connor would not be home by the time she got there. _Father, son day is highly recommended._

She barged through her front door, after a mini melt down in the car. _**PREGNANT**_ , rang like a fucking bell in her mind. It’s not like she didn’t like kids. She has a son for the love of Google. But he came into their lives when he was way pass the diaper and colic stages. A little human who would depend on her is tucked away inside her. But she needed to be sure. That doctor was really too young to tell the CEO of Queen Incorporated that she was pregnant. They have safe sex. (Apparently, that’s a damn lie.)

_**SHIT!** _

That bloody doctor was right. The ball of fear twisted in the pit of her stomach as two pink lines and the smiley face, and the fucking ‘You’re pregnant’ mocked her. He was more than right. According to one high tech piss stick, she was at least five to six weeks pregnant. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

Come to think of it, fucking is what got us in this mess in first place. Why did he have to be so hot? She knew what she was doing when those papers _‘accidentally’_ slipped out of her hand. She knew what that dress would do to him. Dear God, the sex was amazing though. Really amazing.

She sat on the rim of the tub wanting to cry, but the tears would not fall. Fuck it. She was pregnant. She and her husband created life. A life that is growing inside of her and depended on her to care for him or her for the next 18 years. (Along with Oliver of course).This is happening.

  
Oliver rubbings circles over her thumb jolted her back into the presents. ‘Everything looks great, she heard her doctor say, absolutely great.’ He wrote down the sex of the baby and handed it to Oliver who held onto it for dear life. She caught a few words pouring from the doctor's mouth when he mentioned going over her previous ultrasounds and re-checking her conception date. He also saw the fear and uncertainty in their eyes, but quickly reassured them it was necessary to have every bit of information accurate as possible. He shook Oliver's hand kissed Felicity's cheek and he exited congratulating them again. Felicity mumbled something along the lines of' _seriously reconsidering Dr. Carver approaching anywhere down below'._ Oliver chuckled and helped her off her back. She was cute when she was miserable.

Felicity wiped the gel off her stomach and landed on her feet. Hearing the baby’s heart beat yet again, proved to her how real this is.He could see the tension on her face.Oliver stood behind her and held as she felt the tears pricing her eyes.She relaxed against him and stayed put on that spot and swayed with each other.He knew she was scared and she knew he felt the same. It’s frightening how transparent they are with each other and yet they mesh so well together. He was the yin to her yang. ‘I’m scared too,’ he muttered in her ear.’ You’re not the only one. Don’t ever feel you’re alone in this,’ he concluded. She turned and hugged her husband as much as the bump would allowed her to. God, she loved this man. He was her everything. She quickly changed into her MIT sweater and pulled on her favourite jeans, who will ,shortly, no longer fit her. Just because her bump was now showing, didn't mean she wanted others to to know too. . If it was up to her, she would live in her and Oliver’s baby bubble until the day their child was born. But bribing Connor would do so much and no more. Really, she didn’t want to tell anybody. She wanted to keep this to herself as long as possible. She wasn’t repentant, she wanted to this part of herself and her family’s life private. She loved he bubble and the limited amount of people in said bubble.

She changed and came back informing Oliver she was ready to go.They made their way out of the doctor’s office and to their car.She was still tense, he could tell. The ride to the baby store was uneventful. The moment she reached inside and saw all the pink, and pastels and different styles of cribs, she knew she really needed Thea. This was not her forte. He grabbed for Oliver’s hand as a sweet, naïve looking woman approached them. Her name was Marie. She was too damn chirpy. _(Don't worry, just the hormones. Marie was an absolute doll)_

‘Welcome to Baby Palace, I’m Marie.’ She shook both their hands and Oliver spoke up.

‘Hi, I’m Oliver Queen and this is my wife Felicity,’ he introduced them. He shook Marie’s hand and Felicity phased out for a quick second taking in all the pink and blues and God awful, huge strollers that were proudly displayed. Why are they so big, a baby is more less than half the size of the gargantuan machines.. Sweet Jesus.

‘This is the sex of our baby, ' he said handing here the envelope. We wanna put some balloons the colour of the sex in a big plain box,’ he continued to say that they don’t want to know until the box is delivered the next day. This was all so real. Secretly, she was excited, also terrified. More terrified than excited. This truly was going to be fun. No doubt about it. 

Marie cautiously took the paper, when she heard Oliver threatening the poor girl about releasing news that the Queen's were expecting. _Arrow voice_ triumphed again. She scurried away, to what they presume was the store room. He held her hand a bit tighter and walked down the aisle looking at all the baby stuff. Green hats, onesies with' _I AM YOUR SON_ ' written on it with a picture of Darth Vader surrounded by plush teddy bears, made her laugh. 'We have to get this for the baby, she mumbled to herself and ' _I AM YOUR FATHER_ ' written on shirt fit for said father. She spun around and looked at Oliver,'We have to get this. We need to get this, she countered a bit louder. He smiled at her.Her hands ran over the towels and the baby throws. The blankets were so soft. Cute, plush and absolutely adorable. Thea will be so happy. Happier than a kid in freaking candy store.The tension lifted and they ended up buying a few chase items. There was so much left to do. But by Friday night, when they announce the pregnancy, she will happily hand of the shopping to Thea and the building of the baby's crib and putting together the handy work for the baby's nursery to Oliver and Diggle. She will help of course, but they need to some of the work. She and Connor will gladly devour the ice cream and the jumbo bags of chips.Hell even fried chicken smothered with jam sounds goods. She knows he won't actually try it, it was all too weird for him, but she'd be damn if she let that pass her by. She told herself to let go and let those around her help her. She and Oliver will damn sure need it.She smiled at herself and dozed off happily on their way home. They were having a freaking baby... ♥


	4. Week 20- It’s a ... Wait What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a...

During week nineteen, the Queen’s accomplished a lot. The box with the baby’s sex was delivered and carefully hidden so no one could see and Connor was more than ready to let person’s know he was going to be a big brother. It was about damn time. Felicity prepped herself for her mother’s screaming and Thea’s- well Thea would be screaming too. Then, there would be the questions. How far along are you? Why take so long to tell us? A boy or girl? Where will the baby sleep? _Was she really ready for all that?  Hell Yes, she was._

Invites were sent out respectively to the Diggles, Thea and Roy, Captain and Laurel Lance and her mom. Sara couldn’t make seeing to it she was kicking ass with the Legends of Tomorrow. Barry and Iris were in Paris celebrating their second wedding anniversary. It would be rude to take them away to spring on them ‘The Queens are expecting’. Her mom was currently tucked away in a first class seat aboard Star City Air and Connor was trying his hardest to sneak a peek at the balloons. Oliver was finishing the final touches on dinner and Felicity had her head in the clouds, mindlessly stroking her bump. Everything seemed in order.

‘Lis, Uncle Diggle said they’re on their way, Aunt Laurel just pulled in the driveway. You might wanna throw on your MIT sweatshirt,’ Connor said.

He helped her out of the couch and she ran (well tried to) up the stairs to change. Connor opened the door.’ Hi Auntie Laurel’.

‘Hi my sweet boy’, she said bringing him into a bear hug. Connor was the spitting image of his father and a constant reminder to Laurel that sometimes- Mother’s don’t always know best. Remember when Felicity was pissed? I think we should back track to Oliver being more pissed at his mom, Sandra and Laurel.

According to Laurel, she knew about the baby from day one. Before Sandra went to Moira, she apparently went to Laurel’s apartment thinking Oliver would be there. Instead, Laurel answered the door. Laurel knew Oliver and his playboy ways would eventually catch up to him, but she didn’t think it would be soon and just as she pretty much begged Oliver to take the next step with her. So Laurel did the only thing she could think of. She called Moira and explained the situation before Sandra had the chance to show at the Queen’s mansion. Moira took care of it and Oliver was where he needed to be- in Laurel’s bed making plans for their future he knows he does not want to be a part of. Laurel’s behaviour was indeed unacceptable, but in her mind, she was protecting Oliver. He was hurt that she could be so blind to his mother vindictive ways and didn’t speak to her for months on end. She blamed herself that Oliver missed out on the most crucial years of his son’s life, but then Felicity reminded him of her favourite quote.

_‘[Do not dwell in the past; do not dream of the future, concentrate the mind on the present moment.](http://www.brainyquote.com/quotes/quotes/b/buddha101052.html?src=t_past)’_

_[Buddha](http://www.brainyquote.com/quotes/authors/b/buddha.html) _

Holding a grudge against a person you loved for half your life was in no way realistical. He had to let go of the past and live in the now for a son who needed him more than ever.  You would be surprised to know that now, she and Connor are thick as thieves and Oliver never won an argument between him and his son.

Thea and Roy followed, then the Diggles. Felicity rolled down the stairs, hugged them and tried her hardest to ignore the flared noses and questioning looks. Connor just stood there skinning his grin. She drew him one side and whispered,’ keep smiling like that and people will put the pieces together.’

‘I know, that’s the plan’, he mumbled reaching on his tippy toes to peck her cheek _(smartass)._

A squeal from her mother made her jump _(Yes, Mama Smoak still has that ability)_.’ My beautiful girl, you’re positively glowing’. _Wow thanks Mom. Now everyone knows I’m knocked up.’_  She rested her hands on Felicity’s shoulders and widened her eyes. Connor acted quick and hugged his grandmother tightly by her waist before she could ruin the surprise. _’ Smart boy’._

‘Donna, I would have picked you up at the airport,’ Oliver said hugging her.

‘Don’t worry about it. I wanted to surprise you guys anyway.’

‘Mom, we knew you were coming. What more of a surprise do we need?’

‘Yes, you knew I was coming- seeing to it you paid for my ticket-, but you didn’t know when. For all you know, I could’ve stopped at a bar on the way here.’

_Mama Smoak -1. Felicity – 0._

Oliver gathered everyone on the patio where they had a nice meal and talked about their respective lives. Mentions of Laurel kicking ass in court and Lyla actually kicking actual ass _(kid friendly around Connor and baby Sara of course)_ and Thea wanting to go back to school. Life was good. Everyone was happy and content.

Felicity was over it actually.  She felt the annoyance creeping up. She picked her food and everyone saw how uncomfortable she was. She flew up out of her chair and clapped her hands.’ Family and friends please join us inside,’ she said. ‘Chop, chop people. I’m not getting any younger people.’

Everyone huddled inside their living room while Connor and Oliver retrieved the box. This was the exciting part of the entire evening. Felicity, Oliver and Connor stood in front of the people who would do anything for them. A nervousness and sense of curiosity washed over the room.

‘Before we begin, we would like to thank you guys for being here on such short notice and I would like to apologize from my peculiar behaviour this evening. But, I do have a reason. Her eyes wandered over the room and she squeezed Oliver’s hand. Just as he was about to announce the big news, the doorbell rang. Literally everyone groaned. Felicity ran to get the door and the person on the other side was not at all expected.

‘Dr. Carver, hi…..’  

 


	5. Week 20 – You wanna repeat that Dr.

Dr. Carver, hi…..’

‘Mrs. Queen, my apologies to barge in on you and your husband’. A fear washed over Felicity as Oliver found his way to her side. They invited him in and lead him to another room where they sat. Connor, during this time, managed to have a bet going about the family’s big surprise. Two voted pregnant without Connor telling them and baby Sara voted puppy.

The others just sat there wondering what the bloody hell was so damn important. Oliver fists were balled in his pockets as Felicity sat down rather uncomfortably.

Several thoughts washed over her. If something is wrong, it’s my fault! Oliver would never forgive me! Connor, poor Connor, how the hell do we tell him the bad news? Wait; is this bad news or just really bad news?

She looked at him and tears washed over her eyes. ‘The baby?’ she asked so quietly. He looked at her and smiled. ‘About the baby, Mrs. Queen,’ he began.

Just as he was about to mention the news Diggle and Thea waltzed in and asked ‘What was keeping them so long? Dr. Carver got up and introduced himself. Thea knew exactly who the old geezer was. She kinda, sorta put the pieces together. ‘Shopping, baby clothes. Lots and lots of baby clothes. Plus, Diggle owes me fifty bucks’.

She ushered them into the other room and The Queens followed closely behind.

‘What the bloody, firkiddy,frak is going on?’ Dr. Carver muttered something in Felicity’s ear. ‘Carry on with your surprise. It’s good news, I promise.’ Felicity gripped Oliver’s hand with all her might and stood in front of her husband.

‘To pick up where we left off, Oliver and I have some news to share.’ She looked at her mother who looked like she was about to jump out of her skin. Oliver placed his hand on her shoulder. He looked at his family, the very people who stood by his (Felicity’s) side through thick and thin and smiled at them.

He was so happy, despite Carver’s impromptu visit. ‘Felicity and I are expecting’ he said smiling.

The room fell silent. Not the reaction he was expecting, until Sara mentioned she wants a puppy _(yet again)_.’No puppy’ Digg and Lyla said simultaneously.

The room erupted in instant chatter with bouts of ‘Congratulations. _I hope it’s a girl Captain Lance muttered_. Thea and Donna did a happy dance. Connor promised Sara that he will convince (more like beg Uncle Dig to get her a puppy), that made her smile like a 1000 kilo-watts bulb. Thea looked at Digg and shouted you owe me fifty bucks. Laurel forwarded her attention to Connor and asked,’ you knew about this?’ He shot her that Oliver Queen trait panty dropping smile and said’ I got to build two super computers, that was worth me keeping Licity’s secret’ .

They brought Oliver and Felicity in for a group hug until Dr. Carver cleared his throat. ‘Oh,’ Felicity muttered. The gender reveal box came into sight and Felicity tensed up again. She looked at Carver trying her hardest to punch the man unconscious.

His lips read ’Good News, I promise.’ Thea looked at her sister in law and asked’ How far along are you?’ ‘Twenty weeks’ Donna and Thea shared a look and asked together,’ you’re just telling us now?’ In Felicity’s defense, she enjoyed people not knowing. But she was happy that they knew.

‘We also wanted to share the baby’s gender with you, she said smiling. She took on side of the box and Oliver took the other. Together they pulled the flaps and…

_**Week 20 – I can’t believe it. Can you?** _

They spent the majority of the morning in bed trying their hardest to get Felicity’s wedding set of her finger. They have swollen so much that soap, lotion and gel won’t do the trick.

‘You’ve been weirdly quiet all morning. You OK?’

She looked at him fiercely. If looks could kill, Oliver would be dead.’ We just found out less than twenty four hours ago that we aren’t expecting one, but TWO babies. We also spent the entire morning trying to get this dumb ass ring off my swollen fingers because I've gained so much weight. You're kids are dancing, yet again, on my bladder. How exactly would you react to all of what I just said?

_**Shit !** _

There were two little humans inside Felicity’s womb. ‘There is pink and blue', Connor said'

'No shit Sherlock,' Thea muttered under her breath.

'Pink and Blue.’ Felicity muttered. “Why are there pink and blue balloons in the box?” she seethed through her teeth.

‘Congrats,’ Carver said, rather happily. ‘You’re having twins!’

‘Twins-As in two little humans inside me- twins!’ she asked.

Oliver found her side before she launched herself at Carver to rip his head off. Deep inside, the little fucker was so excited. One mini Felicity. One mini Oliver. How bad can it be? Two blue eyed, dusty blonde haired babies !

‘So you mean to tell me that for the past twenty weeks that I’ve been basically waddling around; I had two things the size of bananas resting on my bladder, and now is the time you want tell us that we have to prepare for two little humans arrival?’

He looked at her muttered a timid ‘Yes’

‘How incompetent can you be? You spend all your time staring at the screen and basically have a field day down below and all this time while I was pregnant with twins- while making plans for one little human, you knew and didn’t say anything?

‘To be honest, Mrs. Queen, I only found out yesterday. Your little girl is basically a little ninja if she managed to stay hidden for four whole months. Your recent blood work was strange; so I went over your previous ultrasounds both 2D and 3D, when I spotted her. She was tucked away.Because of their current position, her brother's amniotic sac hid her's and their heart beat followed the same rhythm. They carry the same weight, except the fact that the brother is a bit more active than the sister. His constant movements throughout the ultrasound prevented us from noticing the baby girl.

'Isn’t there a test that we could have done first hand to prep for this? From the looks of it, you pieced it together pretty damn quickly to write down the sexes on a piece of paper. I mean seriously, our lives are already chaotic enough with an active eleven year old, our jobs at QI and then you waltzed in here and just told us good news? You looked at us and said everything was peachy perfect and then all of a sudden you come in here all happy-go-lucky telling us we are having multiples? Again I ask Dr.Carver, how incompetent can you be ?' she said in her loud voice.

She questioned him a full thirty minutes before she not so nicely fired his ass and kicked him out of their home. She looked at Oliver and muttered,’ I don’t want that man anywhere near my vajay-jay’.

She went back in the living room with teary eyes and told their friends that they could leave, the celebration was over before running upstairs, locking herself in the bathroom to cry. They congratulated Oliver again and gave him looks of sympathy. Donna took Connor for the rest of the weekend and Oliver went upstairs to his crying wife.

* * *

 

‘How are we gonna do this Oliver?’, she asked flailing her hand over her stomach.

‘For starters,’ he began forcing the ring off her finger.’ You can call our family and apologize to them. They did travel all that way for a surprise and you did kinda mortify them with minor meltdown’ he said.

She could practically hear the joy in his voice. She looked at him. ‘You’re excited aren’t you? I can see it all over your face!’

It was rather unnerving how much she could read him like the back of her hand. He had a love- hate relationship with how transparent he was to her. He hugged her tightly after finally removing her wedding ring set and kissed her ferociously. ‘Yes, I am excited, ‘he said to her as he prepared himself to have her climb him like a tree.

Instead, she looked at him and threw him the baby book. ‘Read up about ‘Can A Twin Be Missed On Ultrasound & Twin Heartbeats: Are There Two?’, while I put together baby names.’

He looked at her disapprovingly, ‘So, no sex?’ She kissed him and rolled of the bed. ‘No sex, besides, I have to call our family and apologize, she said winking at him.

‘I thought you were gonna put together baby names!’ Oliver shouted as she walked out of their room. ‘Get to reading Oliver, the games has changed!’ she shouted back.

 

Felicity's engagement ring !

Wedding Bands.

 

Simple, but beautiful ♥

 


	6. Week 21- Mom?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor ♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing. Yay me ! Hope you lot enjoy the chapter !!

She wanted him… Like really, really wanted him. One of the many perks of pregnancy is being a horny teenager every now and then. That was a joy to discover during the early parts of her pregnancy. At one point, she wanted to slap him upside his head until he saw stars and the other she wanted to climb him like a tree. So she did. He’s her husband. Sex during pregnancy is completely safe and natural; so why the hell not? Plus Connor is at archery practice _(completely cliché, I know),_ but the kid has knack. So again, why the hell not?

 

But why though? Off all the things to do on this glorious day did she decide to stay home and enjoy the beautiful weather outside by the pool? Why did he decide that he would trim the edges in that God awful shirt that was sticking to him like nobody’s business? Is he punishing her because she made him beg her last week? She completely disregarded him for the better half the day and in turn she got seven beautiful and glorious orgasms. She was really enjoying this half of her pregnancy.

 

He winked at her from where he was standing. _The son of a bitch winked_. She felt her juices seeping through her bikini and GOD knows she wanted him. She disregarded her novel, got up and winked backed at him. _That’s supposed to teach him!_ She walked through the sliding door and took her top off. The winds whistled against her nipples and she threw the top behind her. She only heard the trimmers drop to the ground and as she blinked, she felt his arms around her swollen stomach. ‘Barry would be very proud or slightly disturbed that you moved so fast.’ He chuckled against her ears and a shiver ran down her spine. ‘Barry’s hot wife didn’t just tease him,’ he said spinning her around and crashing against her lips. He lifted her like she was a feather and she naturally looped her ankles around him. Carrying her up the stairs was a doozy and something he did a thousand times. She carefully placed her on their bed and took of his sweaty shirt. His abs glistened and she licked her now swollen lips. God, she loved this man. He had been through so much and gave up on life countless times. But now, she and Connor where his light at the end of the dark tunnel. The sun and the moon. The stars that danced in the sky. They were his salvation. They were his everything and he promised himself that he would do any and everything in his power to see that they are safe.

He took her nipple in his mouth and sucked on them until he was rewarded with a sexy hiss. He loved watching on the brink of an orgasm. He blew over her wet nipple and she moaned. ‘Don’t tease me’ she managed to get out as her brushed his hands over her sex. He did nothing but tease her and she reached her climax. One down, at least seven to go.

She threw him on the bed and gave him that sexy smirk that him shiver. She slowly leaned down and drew of his pants, then his boxer shorts. He was huge. Naturally. She gripped his member and placed her swollen lips around him. She licked the underside of his cock and ran her tongue over the tip. That made him grip the sheets. She moved slowly. Taking her time to pleasure the man who was kind enough to offer the same satisfaction for over three years. She too loved watching him on the brink of an orgasm. Her tongue lapped the sides of his cock and she took him whole. He felt his tongue slap against the back of her throat and he was done. But she wasn’t. While she was pleasuring the Adonis of a man sprawled before, she kept fingering herself while she was bobbing on his member. She did so as he exploded in her mouth. He tasted sweet and she loved it. Both reaching their climax together was absolutely amazing. 

She came up and licked her fingers. His cock was dripping with her saliva and his cum. She never looked more beautiful. Her curls graced her face and the swell of her bell graced her curves. She wiped off her mouth and slowly mounted him. 

That was her best option. She needed to feel him inside of her.She sank down on his cock and silenced quieted her moan by biting her finger as much as she could. He was inside her so deep. His cock was so deep inside and she loved every bit of it. She slowly started to move back and forth on his member. Then, she picked up pace. Every thrust was taxing her pussy. His rock hard cock was hitting every end of her pussy and bringing down every wall. She was so tight around him; she felt every vein on his cock as it rippled through out her. It was so wonderful. She just kept riding him and enjoyed the sound of her wet sex slapping against his skin. The sound of his cock leaving her pussy and thrusting back in to her wet hole made her reach her climax. She grabbed his hand and brought it to her lips and kissed his ring. Her silence promise to him. She collapsed on his chest and he tightened her grip around her belly. Her kissed her hair and massaged her belly.

They stayed there in each other’s warmth and panted together. It was his turn. She threw her off him _(Well not through. She pregnant for Pete’s sake)_ and planted her on her back and kept her there. Her hand carded through his hair and his tongue lapped up her remaining juices. He sucked on her clit and slid his fingers through her moist orifice. She moaned in content and gathered a clump his hair in her hand. He continued to suck on her clit and finger her pussy as he felt her reach her third, fifth orgasm. _(Who the fuck is counting?)_ He raised his head and looked at her gathering herself after an amazing round of sex. She looked at him and mumbled incoherently ’I hate you so much.’ _We all know that’s a bloody lie._

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She sat in the couch content after today’s latest activities. Connor came through the door looking tired but also like he had fun at archery practice. ‘Hi, Liss’.

She again discarded her book and turned her attention to her son. He was spitting image of Oliver. He had those blue eyes one could get lost in for days and those cheekbones that could slice glass in half. ‘Hey Connor, how was practice?’ she asked genuinely curious.

‘Practice was good. I think I’m ready to take on dad and kick his butt. But don’t tell him that I said that’ he whispered. Something was on his mind. She could see it. He,too,was easy to read like a book.

‘Is there something you want to me or your dad about? You look like you have something on your mind?’ she said scooting close to him.

‘When the babies get here,’ he started shyly.’ You and dad’s attention will be on them and not so much on me. She was going to speak but he respectfully shushed her.’ That I can handle, Liss. But, you’re the only mother I’ve known for the last seven years.’ He stopped again and tears welled in his eyes. Her heart broke. ‘Will you love me more than them because they’re yours and dad “true children”?’

She all but threw the damn book on the ground to pull her son into a big bear hug. Her heart truly broke for him. It was never her intention to make him feel left out in sense. Her wiped her eyes and his and looked at him. Then she spoke. ‘Connor, if I made you feel left out any way; it was not my intention. The moment you came into my life, I have loved you ever since. Look at me,’ she said lifting his chin.’ I may not have carried you like I’m carrying your siblings, but you are very much my kid as these two munckins are my kids.’ She hugged him again and whispered’ I love you’ to him. He hugged her back as much as his hand could stretch and smiled. ‘I love you too Liss,’ he said smiling. She tickled him and he keeled over giggling. Moments to live for with these two.

When he gathered his breathe and looked at the woman who has been his rock, he asked, ’ Liss, there’s one more thing. Can I call you…?’

 

 


	7. Week 22- Family!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter took s long! Work has been a bit tedious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Family Centric Chapter !

Thea and Felicity sat on the couch and shopped. Baby clothes! Baby Clothes! Baby Clothes! It was actually quite fun choosing matching outfits for their babies. Felicity enjoyed. Thea was in the middle of purchasing a geeky _‘twinsie’_ set that read _‘I was a scheduled installation and the other ‘I was a surprise download.’_ Thea laughed to herself they were all so cute. But she knew Felicity would be pissed if she decided to buy out the entire store.

‘Psst, quick question my babies aren’t identical right?’ she asked in a whispered tone.

‘Ok,’ Felicity began. 1: Since when are they your babies and 2: the chance of them being identical is highly unlikely,’ she whispered back.

Thea gave her that mischievous look.’ They became my babies the day I found you were pregnant and are you sure that you are having a boy and a girl, because I for one believe that it’s two girls.’

‘It’s a boy and a girl, this time we’re sure. We had a pretty competent doctor do a thorough scan and we’re sure,’ she said with conviction. Thea scowled and, muttered under her breathe.’ It could very well be a girl. Who knows, the cord thingy might look like a penis.’

‘I heard you Thea and we are sure,’ Felicity said a bit louder this time. God bless Connor and Sara for busting through their front door. ‘Hi, Mom; Hi Aunt Licity and Aunt Thea’ came in unison from the pair. ‘Hi my babies. How was swim class?’ Felicity asked her son and god daughter respectively.

‘Boring!,’ Sara said grinning from ear to ear. She recently changed her two front teeth and was just now smiling fully, no longer feeling embarrassed that she was becoming a big girl.

Children can be so mean with the teasing and the mean words that came from their mouths’. Poor Sara cried herself to sleep three nights because ‘Jimmy Baxter’ wouldn’t stop teasing her about her changing teeth. When Felicity caught wind of what was being said about her favourite and only god daughter, Felicity did the one logical thing and hacked into little Jimmy’s mothers’ Facebook account (Jimmy loved Farmville) and took all his coins and two of his pigs and gave them to his neighbour. That’s supposed to teach him not to pick on little girls. Two minutes after she did that she wondered if it would be considered cyber bullying. Felicity was never one to bully, much less bully a little kid online. But desperate times, call for desperate measures. _Especially when it comes to family._

Felicity kissed both Sara and Connor and sent them over to Thea so she could to the same. When they were out of ear shot, Thea faced her.

‘Since when did Connor start calling you mom? That’s new!’

‘Since two weeks ago, actually. He was worried that with the babies coming along, I would no longer love him like my own.’ She felt the tears stinging her eyes and she held Thea’s hands in her own. ‘You should have seen him Thea, he was so sad. It broke my heart. When Connor came into our lives; I’m not gonna lie, I was scared too. But when I saw him, I fell in love with him. He was so much like Oliver, from the dusty the blonde hair to that devious smile.’ She continued to so how much it hurt when Connor though she would forget her favourite guy in the world (don’t tell Oliver or their unborn son). _**Him !**_ ‘I told him that I would never forget him. Even though I didn’t carry him, he would always be my first born.’

Thea drew Felicity into a big bear hug that caught her by surprise. This was her family. Felicity, Oliver, Diggle, Laurel; they were true family. She had to learn to hard way that Malcolm would never love her the way she craved a father’s love and everything he did, saying it was for her and safety, she learned that was a lie.

I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to crush you and my babies. I just love you so much. Not many would do what you did. Taking in and loving more than anything your husband’s bastard child. But you did it. You’re my hero!’ Thea said smiling and crying all at once.

‘I love you Thea’

‘I love you too Licity’, she replied when she felt one of her babies kick. ‘Was that one of my babies?’ she asked hopefully.

‘There isn’t enough money in the world for me to pay you so you can stop calling them you’re babies, is there?’

'Nope’

They sat there, laughed and shopped for baby clothes for a good hour before Thea had to leave and Felicity had to put together dinner. Life was good. Life was really good.

\------->

Oliver came home late that night and found Felicity sleeping on their couch. Her shirt rode up on her blossoming stomach and her eyes fluttered. She tried waiting for him.

But growing two babies is not an easy task. She looked comfy, but he knew in the morning her neck and back would start to hurt. As peaceful a she looked, she couldn’t stay there. He toed of his shoes, loosened the tie around his neck and threw his briefcase on the next couch. Oliver gathered her legs under his arm and lifted her like she weighed nothing more than a damn feather. Instinct and her feeling safe had her looping her hands around his neck and nuzzling her nose under his jaw line. The feeling of his stubble was prickly but comforting.

Somehow an I.T. girl and Star City’s hero- both day and night- meshed well together. It’s amazing how opposites attract and complement each other so well.

‘You’re home. I tried waiting up for welcome home sex, but your babies had other plans’, she said sleepily.

‘Welcome home sex can wait till tomorrow. Let’s get you to bed.’ He replied slowly placing her down on their bed.

He pecked her on her lips and mumbled that he was gonna take a shower. She was already fast asleep before he removed his pants. Her hair showered her face and her eyelids fluttered has she slumbered on. He loved the fact that her natural hair colour was now showing. It was a mixture of black mixed in with the blonde. She was still his Felicity and she had no plans on going back to being the blonde she was before pregnancy.

He showered quickly and slipped into bed and she curled herself around him. ‘You used by body wash,’ she mumbled as she took in his scent of Fresh Strawberries and Coconut Milk.

‘It was the first thing I grabbed, just wanted to cuddle with you. The quicker I shower, the faster I get to cuddle with you.’

Even though she was half asleep, she could sense something on his mind.’You ok?’

‘Tomorrow we’ll talk. Sleep. Now’ He ordered.

She playfully slapped his chest.’ Don’t boss me around douche bag’

They fell asleep his hand resting on her ever growing stomach, where he felt his son kick against his palm.

_'That's my boy', Oliver thought as he drifted into slumber._


	8. Weeks 24-26! Do you think the babies will like the colour green?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deciding on a colour for your babies room, prove to be a bit tedious. Also, Felicity has kept quite too long when a certain word pertaining to her son is constantly used.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading and leaving constructive criticism on the fic. I have started to drabble a series i hope you will enjoy. You all make writing for me fun again. I thank you ♥
> 
> Danielle

He woke her up with his tongue flicking over her clit. His name escaped her lips and she raked her hand through his hair. As much as she wanted to enjoy her climax, Connor was in the next room.

‘Oliver, we can’t. Connor is in the next room,’ she said cracking an eye open.

He smiled and brought his head from under the covers. ‘No, he’s not. Thea came by early this morning and took him to get paint for the baby’s room. We. Are. Very. Much Alone. In. Our. Own Home.’ He said ducking back under.

She laughed out loud and looked at him.’ One word sentences, really?’

‘Just making sure you understand that we are going to have sex this morning and again this evening and later tonight.

‘That confident, huh?’

‘You have no idea, Mrs. Queen.’

\-------------------->

After three amazing rounds of sex in the bed; in the shower and one in their walk in closet _(they told themselves they were gonna get dressed and get some breakfast. She didn’t even reach for knickers before her took her from behind)._ They really needed to hydrate and get some food in both their systems.

“Scrambled or poached eggs?”

‘Scrambled please,’ she said taking her seat at the island. She sipped on her decaf coffee and scowled.’ Whoever invented decaf coffee is an asshole. This is an abomination,’ she said pushing the cup away from her.

‘It’s not that bad babe,’ Oliver said munching on a piece of crispy bacon. She gave him the look. That look that good disband an army. The look that make a dead man wish he was dead, even though he’s already dead!

‘You don’t have to drink it Oliver. You don’t. I have to drink it’, she said pointing to herself.  He opened his mouth to speak, but she silenced him.’ Don’t tell me to drink tea Oliver. I don’t do tea.’

He swallowed his bacon and turned his attention to the eggs before him.

‘You wanna tell me what had you so tense last night?’ she asked changing the subject.

‘The budget for the Star City Recreational Centre was knocked down significantly. Alex said that I should take the Rec. Centre off my top priorities list and focus on more _pressing matters_.’

His demeanour changed as he grabbed the bread from the toaster and slathered on some butter. He was now downright pissed.’ What could be more pressing than a Rec. Centre built for kids to come and play, see their friends? Keep them occupied with fun and interesting games? I know that apart from building a haven for kids to enjoy themselves and express themselves;after everything Star City has been through, the least I can do is help nurture the minds of the future.

I wanted to punch him Licity, I swear to God. I know he’s a good guy and he’s good at his job. But I seriously wanted to dislocate his nose, regardless of the fact that he’s Thea’s boyfriend.’ He turned around, spatula in hand and looked at her.

‘How much is needed for the Rec. Centre?’ she asked.

He screwed up his face trying to remember the budget. That ‘D’ in algebra really followed him throughout the rest of his life. ‘15-20 millions dollars,’ he said.

She placed a fork full of eggs in her mouth and looked at him. ‘What’s the problem then? Oliver, baby, we can more than afford to build the Rec. Centre and dedicate to the Children of the Glades. They are your after all your top priority when the Centre is involved.’ So again I ask, what’s the problem? We can foot the bill.’

‘Huh, didn’t think of that. That’s actually really smart.’ He said placing more eggs on her plate.

‘I know. I’m the genius in this marriage’, she said leaning over to kiss him.

‘So, we’re going to build a Rec. Centre?’ he asked looping his hand around her waist, kissing her back.

‘Yes, we are Mr. Mayor.’

‘Have I told you how much I love the fact that simple and easy fixes like a Rec. Centre is what makes you tense; instead of all the douche faces that want to hurt this city ? You’ve come a long way Oliver and I am truly proud of you.’ She nipped his bottom lip and grazed her tongue over his. Her finger scathed over his scalp as she deepened the kiss.’ I love you,’ came from her mouth in a whispered tone.

'Oliver, baby, Alex does have a point though. With everything Star City has been through, there are more pressing matters at hand.You are right though, the future of Star City is dependent on the children. She placed his hand on the belly and smiled.'They are our future too Oliver and you need to stop the bastards who bring guns and drugs and poison our city both from behind your amazingly sturdy mahogany desk; to the man who wears the hood on most nights. What you need to do is have a meeting with Alex so that both your priorities lie in the same place. This is a good start for bot of you to come together and put motions in place to better our city. I am so proud of you baby and whatever you do, please don't punch Thea's boyfriend.'

He then looped his hand around her waist and smiled that mischievous smile.’ You are both amazingly smart and sexy. It is rather unfair,' he said kissing her a bit deeper. 'Should we take this upstairs Mrs. Queen?’

‘I would love to, Mr.Queen; but any minute now two other rambunctious Queens will burst through that door expecting us to help them choose paint’. She kissed him again, walked off and through a wink over her shoulder.

He felt his cock twitch. She has **_THAT_** effect on him.’ Don’t start something you can’t finish Mr. Queen.'

\------------------->

Connor, Felicity, Thea and Oliver sat in a room where the floors were covered in newspaper. They gathered in a half circle looking at different stencil designs of horses, monkeys, giraffes and flowers. Can of paint discarded to the side of the room.

‘Dear God, why are there so many?’ Felicity asked.

‘Options, Licity. We brought you options. I for one prefer the animal theme and flowers. It would be a lovely contrast for my babies,’ Thea mentioned.

Oliver looked at her and smiled. ‘So we paint the room what shade of green?’

‘What shades of green did you buy?’ Felicity asked.

‘That’s where the fun begins. We have shamrock green, chartreuse, Olive green, spring green, honey drew,’ she stopped to take a breath and looked up at her family.’ I could go on and on, but the fact is we have a lot of green to go for days.’ You don't have to choose now, but kinda also have to choose now. We have a limited window to get the room done.

Thea looked at them with hopeful eyes and pushed the ‘Magic Mint’ colour card in front of Felicity.

‘I really like this one, she mentioned.

Connor smirked and took the ‘Hunter Green and Olive Green’ cards in his hand and placed them in both his parents hands.’ These two are by far my favourite; perfect for both babies.’

Oliver and Felicity shared a look that read ’we are so screwed’.

‘Umm, I, uh, really like the ‘Emerald,’ she began.’ It’s not bright and too dark. It works well for the twins, she said waving the colour card.’ Subtle, but perfect for both babies. What do you think Oliver?’

Both Connor and Thea shouted ’What!’ simultaneously before Oliver had a chance to speak. When they both closed their mouths and the shocked look began to subside, he began, ‘I agree. We can do swinging monkeys and the giraffe eating the leaves for the boy and for our little princess; we can do the butterflies, the hearts and her initials.’ Oliver concluded.

‘You guys picked out names already?’ Thea asked.

‘No not yet, we have time for that. We just wanna get the room complete. Then we can move onto names. Baby steps, Thea.’ _Literally_

Oliver and Felicity were making sweet progress in terms of her pregnancy. Both babies where healthy and scheduled to be delivered in their thirty fifth week _(if all goes well. With multiples, unpredictability plays a major role)._ Oliver brought from storage the bassinet that both he and Thea slept in as child and had an exact replica made for baby number two and also matching vintage cribs to go along with it. All that was left was to paint the baby’s room, which proved to be a tiring task for the Queen Clan.

‘We are one indecisive family,’ Connor muttered.

Thea dipped her finger in a paint sample and smeared it on his face. ‘Don’t call me indecisive you little bastard.’

_Bastard_

_Bastard_

_Bastard_

That very word Thea called Connor last week struck nerve. It needed to stop. A serious conversation between the sister needed to be had. But there is a time and place for everything. Now is the time to choose a paint. Another time. Another Day.

_‘You little bastard.’ It would ring like a fucking bell in the back of Felicity's mind._

Felicity swallowed and looked at her husband and asked.’ Do you think the babies will like the color green?’

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Week 28- Could you not....?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A serious family talk takes place. Can they dissolve their issues peacefully ?!?!? 
> 
> Sometimes; enough is enough...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Christmas and New Year guys. Sorry this chapter took so long. I got caught up in this thing called life. It's not as easy as some make it out to be. I truly hoped you enjoyed your Christmas and had fun. Hope you were safe and enjoyed the company of others. 
> 
> Enjoy Chapter 9 of BABY WATCH 2016. 
> 
> ♥♥♥

_Bastard-Noun._

_Archaic or derogatory_ _;_ _illegitimate child, a child born to unmarried parents. An unpleasant or despicable person._

They cleared out of the baby’s room and Connor ran to his. Oliver and Felicity lingered to allow the reality of being parents of not, but three little humans who would depend on them for years to come. _Can they really do this? Are they emotionally ready for screaming, crying, pooping little humans who would need their attention 24/7? Dear Heavens, neither of them know. But they couldn’t be more ready to expand their little family. If this was their reality, they damn well will enjoy it and bask in it to the fullest…_

Thea shouting that she was leaving pulled them put of their reverie. Felicity looked and Oliver and tilted her head.’ It’s now or never Oliver’, she said. He squeezed her hand and led her out of the room.

‘ _Now or never.’_

‘Hey Speedy, Felicity and I would like to speak to you,’ he said cornering her in the kitchen. He led her to the living room area and they all sat. The tension was thick enough to cut with a damn knife. Thea pulled the bottled water she got from the fridge and stared at them.’ Ok guys, you’re freaking me out. What’s going on?’

Felicity took a breath and sat tall. Her mind told her she wouldn’t blurt it out. But her gut had other plans. ‘Thea, you need to stop calling Connor a bastard. It’s rude and offensive!’ she blurted.

_‘Always listen to your gut’_

She stopped midway of putting the bottle against her lips and looked at them. ‘What?’ she asked incredulously.

Oliver cleared his throat and looked at her.’ Felicity and I, don’t appreciate the term’ _Bastard_ ’ in relation to our son.’ He said stiffly.

‘But it’s a joke, Ollie. No need to get either of your knickers in a bunch’

‘It’s not that funny Thea. It really isn’t. For one it’s derogatory and mean; also, it hurts.’ Felicity added.

The anger boiled in Thea. How could they not see it? The constant usage of the word. Are they fucking blind?

 

Thea looked at her family before her. ‘Are you two fucking kidding me right now? You guys must be fucking joking? She said standing swiftly.

She turned her attention to Felicity who was mindlessly stroking her bump.’ You for one should not be complaining because I’m pretty sure you heard me call him that before and you didn’t say anything –‘

Felicity snapped her head up. ‘I was looking at baby clothes, and as much as that is not a valid excuse, Oliver and I just want you stop calling Connor that.’

‘WHY?’ she shouted. ‘It’s just a fucking joke’

‘Enough,’ Oliver shouted.

‘Why? Are you kidding me Thea? Let’s see- why should you not call our son a term that is deemed derogatory and mean? 1: It hurts like a motherfucker Thea. 2: I cringe every time you say it. And yes, it took me and Oliver sometime to confront the situation; but this is where we are at, we don’t like it Thea; so please just stop’. Felicity said angrily.

A person can handle so much and no more; especially when angry. Add to that being pregnant and hormonal every freaking hour of every freaking day. Licity unfolded her legs and stood up, Oliver right behind her. ‘It was a joke, why are you taking it so seriously?’ Thea said again.

 ‘Because he googled the word Thea and I found my little boy crying his eyes out when he learned the meaning. So could you swallow your bitchy pride and stop calling our son a bastard?’

_Her throat was dry and Oliver being her personal heater wasn’t really helping. She forgot to bring her water bottle upstairs… yet again. This pregnancy brain might actually be a real thing. She carefully rose out of bed, trying not to wake Oliver who was sleeping peacefully. She threw on her robe and padded out of their room._

_‘Connor is a light sleeper, so try not to make too much noise Felicity,’ she mumbled to herself as she went down the stairs. She walked into the kitchen to get her bottle when she heard sniffles from the adjoining room. She carefully closed the fridge and drew for the rolling pin. (Don’t judge. It was the closest thing she could grab). Placing her bottle on the island and armed with her pin, she slowly walked through the room and flipped on the light. She jumped when she saw Connor, sitting in the couch, eyes red and puffy._

_‘Connor, baby, what’s wrong,’ she asked depositing the pin in the nearby couch._

_He turned on his tablet and showed her the information on the screen. Her heart broke when she saw what he was googling. Connor looked to her and asked.’ Was I unwanted? Was that the reason dad didn’t know about me for so long? Was I the reason he stayed away from me?’ he asked crying again._

_She took her phone from her robe and dialed Oliver’s number. After four rings a sleep laden ’Hello’ came from the other side._

_‘Get down stairs NOW!’ she whisper shouted._

_No questions. No hesitation._

_‘I’m on my way’. He rolled out of bed and descended the stairs two at a time._

_He found Connor and Felicity huddled on the couch crying.’ What wrong? What happened? Are you two hurt?’ he spewed all at once._

_She wordlessly handed him the table and his eyes widened. He deposited himself on the couch and drew his wife and child his arms. It was due time they talked to Connor about Oliver’s absence during his younger, more formative years._

 

_\------ >_

_I was a young, stupid boy when I met your mother. She was someone I could call when I was lonely or I needed-_

_‘Someone to have to have sex with,’ Connor concluded. He shocked both his parent when he uttered those words. He looked up at them, their mouths gaping at his words.’ Mom had a friend named friend, Brittany, she talked a lot Dad. I’m not deaf.’_

_‘Well,’ Oliver said clearing his throat. ‘Brittany happens to be right about that piece of information.’_

_‘Did you care about my mom, or was she ---‘he asked_

_‘I cared about your mom. Connor, what you need to understand is; your mother was someone who listened to me ranting about my relationship with Aunt Laurel. She told me things other girls wouldn’t tell me. I didn’t just go to her for sex. She actually gave good advice._

_He continued to say,’ When I found out she was pregnant, I had already reconciled with Laurel. You’re mom and I decided to end things mutually because she said she wouldn’t want someone she loved to treat her the way I treated Laurel. I respected her more than anything for that Connor._

_‘But did you love Laurel,’ he asked with tired eyes._

_Oh, yes. There’s the word he spent so much of his younger years running away from. That question knocked the entire situation out of the park._

_Did he love Laurel?_

_LOVE_

_LOVE_

_Noun: **love** ;_

  1. **_1_** _. An intense feeling of deep affection_



_deep affection,_[ _fondness_](https://www.google.com/search?q=define+fondness&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiPvsGBu-7JAhUJWRQKHUrlCh0Q_SoIHjAA) _,_[ _tenderness_](https://www.google.com/search?q=define+tenderness&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiPvsGBu-7JAhUJWRQKHUrlCh0Q_SoIHzAA) _,_[ _warmth_](https://www.google.com/search?q=define+warmth&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiPvsGBu-7JAhUJWRQKHUrlCh0Q_SoIIDAA) _,_[ _intimacy_](https://www.google.com/search?q=define+intimacy&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiPvsGBu-7JAhUJWRQKHUrlCh0Q_SoIITAA) _,_[ _attachment_](https://www.google.com/search?q=define+attachment&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiPvsGBu-7JAhUJWRQKHUrlCh0Q_SoIIjAA) _,_[ _endearment_](https://www.google.com/search?q=define+endearment&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiPvsGBu-7JAhUJWRQKHUrlCh0Q_SoIIzAA) _;_  
  
---  
  
_‘I do love Laurel buddy; but the way I love Licity, he said. He continued to say,’ Connor in all fairness you’re a little too young to understand the entire situation; but in know you will understand this, a mother will do anything to protect her child and in a twisted sense, my mum paying your mom to go away, was her way of protecting of me.’_

_‘I love Laurel Connor, but not the way she wanted me to love her. Hell, not even I was ready to love her the way I think I wanted to. We were just toxic for each other. But then again, she held out hope that I would change. She thought she could change me. When she realized she couldn’t, I already messed up big time._

_I know this is a lot to handle bud, but point is; I was really stupid when I was younger. On a scale from on to ten, I topped the chart big time.’ He stopped and catches his breath looking down at Connor who was trying to process everything._

_‘Grandma Moira paid my mom to go away?’ he asked genuinely shocked._

_Ahh, yes_. _Dear Old Grandma Moira. Caring in her own way; but twisted just the same._

_‘I told you Connor, you have so much to learn. But if it was up to me; you would have never spent all those younger years not knowing who I was. I wouldn’t allow that happen. You were kept you from me because I was a stupid, naïve and a cocky boy who didn’t care about anyone else. But if I had known the truth about you, the real truth; I’m pretty sure you would have changed my life for the better._

_Connor, don’t you ever for a second think that I didn’t want you. When you became a part of my life- he paused and looked at Felicity who was gazing back at him with pride in her eyes- a part of our lives; you became the highlight. That is something that I’m forever grateful for, ok Buddy?_

_He gathered the young boy in a big bear hug when Connor mumbled words loud enough for Felicity to hear.’ Can you tell Aunt Thea to stop calling me a bastard? It’s not a nice word.’_

_‘Sure thing bud, go get a glass of water and get some rest._

_Connor walked into the kitchen, poured his water and bid his parents good night. When he was out of ear shot, Oliver drew Felicity close and kissed her.’ Thank you for calling’ he whispered._

_‘I don’t ever want to do that again, but knowing Connor, he’s gonna have a lot of questions in the future. Do you think we’ll ever be ready?’_

_‘I don’t know. But when the time comes, we’ll take it one step at a time._

_‘We need to have a serious conversation with Thea, Oliver. This can’t go on.’_

_‘I know baby. We’ll talk to her.’ He kissed her hair and her cheeks. They got up to go upstairs when he gently grabbed her arm.’ The rolling pin, really?_

_‘Don’t judge, I could’ve drawn for the pot. You don’t know what this pin is capable of.’_

_‘Let’s go to bed you weirdo.’_

_\------ >_

 

Thea looked at them both with uncertainty in her eyes.’ He heard me?’

‘Yes Thea, he heard you. So for the love of all things holy, can you please just stop,’ Felicity said in a breathy plea.

‘I don’t think I can do that,’ Thea mumbled under her breath. Unfortunately, both Oliver and Felicity heard her.

‘What?’ they said in unison.

‘I understand that Connor feels really hurt about the whole _‘calling him a bastard’_ thing; but you two happen to be two of the smartest people I know and yet still you can’t see it.

Oliver and Felicity exchanged looks that can only be described as _perplexed ?_

Felicity got up from the couch and sat beside her sister.’ What can’t we see Thea?’

She gripped Felicity’s hand and went into detail.

‘I feel the same way. The day I found out that Malcolm was my father, was pretty much the day my world came crashing down. The life that I was welcoming back; Oliver being home, Oliver being alive, just came down on me. No warning; nothing. My new normal was gone. It packed its bag and wished me a grand farewell. I’m not gonna Ollie, you and mom kept some pretty big things from me- _to keep me safe- ‘_ she added, knowing he would make the same comment.

‘ The thought of a mass murderer being my father and the father I knew having an affair with someone who –by the way- turned out to be a witch bitch; was a lot for me to handle. Before you _left_ , we were never the _perfect family,_ but we were together.’ She stopped and wiped the tear that escaped her. Felicity squeezed her hand; _their silent promise that they were there for each other._

‘Is that what this whole thing was about? You were feeling alone?’ Oliver asked her.

She shook her head and hung in shame.’ Alone and a few other choice words; I felt neglected and most of all unwanted. I mean Dad knew Malcolm was my father-‘

Oliver stopped her right there. This was going on far too long.’ Yes Thea, dad knew Malcolm was your father, yet still he did the honorable thing and he stayed. He raised you like his own. Most importantly he stayed- not many men would do that.Thea, Malcolm’s blood may run through your veins, but he is not your father. Robert Queen- the man who would chase you around the yard and begged mom to buy you as much tutu's as your heart desired because and i quote ' she looks so scrumptious in them'. Dad loved you so much Speedy. He's the man who got you a damn pony for your ninth birthday- he is your father. Do you understand? It's the simple things Thea; the simple things in life that can make you feel like the world is your oyster. They shape who we are and who we strive to be. Don't forget Thea, it's the simple things. But that still gives you no right to call Connor a word you seem to despise so much yourself.’

'I did love that pony and I did look scrumptious in those frilly tutu's,' she mumbled under her breath.

‘I know and I’m sorry guys’ she said, her tears now flowing freely.

Oliver and Felicity drew her in for a hug.’ Thea understand this; the only thing you got from Malcolm was your brown hair; you are very much a Queen in every sense of the word. Don’t you ever feel like you can’t talk to us about anything! We’re here for you, OK?’

They held each other and laughed. Tears ran down their cheeks. This was home. She would rather be nowhere but here. ‘Guys, you’re suffocating me and if you don’t mind; I would very much want to apologize and hug my nephew. I owe him that much.’

Oliver rubbed her back- _something he did when she had nightmares as a child_. ‘He’s in his room.’

Before she reached further, both Oliver and Felicity said’ I love you Thea.’

She smiled leaving her brother and his wife squabbling about who owes who a damn soda.

 

 


	10. Week 30 – Sense of Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BABIES ♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make the following chapters shorter to prep for the birth of the babies and what happens after. With the weeks flying by, Oliver and Felicity's angels will make their appearances. Enjoy Chapter 10.
> 
> Danielle

##  _How your baby's growing_

_From now on, your baby will gain weight fast. Her lungs and digestive tract are nearly mature and she's probably been able to open and shut her eyes for a while now, so she can see inside you. If you shine a light on your stomach, your baby may even reach out to touch the moving glow._

_Babies weigh about 2 1/4 pounds by the start of the third trimester._ [ _They can blink their eyes_ ](http://www.babycenter.com/6_your-pregnancy-28-weeks_1117.bc) _, which now sport lashes. And their wrinkled skin is starting to smooth out as they put on baby fat. They're also developing fingernails, toenails, and_ [ _real hair_ ](http://www.babycenter.com/6_your-pregnancy-32-weeks_1121.bc) _(or at least some peach fuzz), and adding billions of neurons to their brain. Your blossoming baby will spend his or her final weeks in utero_ [ _putting on weight_ ](http://www.babycenter.com/6_your-pregnancy-36-weeks_1125.bc) _. At full term, the average baby is more than 19 inches long and weighs nearly 7 pounds._

‘What’s mom reading?’ Connor asked as he munched on a carrot stick.

The crease between her brows and her gnawing on her lips was a clear give away.’ My bet is on babycentre.com. She’s been reading it since she found out she was pregnant with your siblings.’

‘Really. What time is the doctor’s appointment again?’ he asked.

Oliver glanced on his watch,’ we are to be at Doctor Sangster’s at two, so we’ll be back in time to see shoot your arrows.’ Oliver said with a glint of pride in his voice.

‘That’s ok, Aunt Thea’s gonna take me’

‘What?’ Oliver asked snapping his head up. After their little conversation with Thea, Oliver thought if it was a good idea to have Thea around Connor so soon (can one really blame him; the wound was still fresh).

‘Dad, it’s ok. Aunt Thea and I talked. She apologized and asked if she could see me shoot at archery practice,’ Connor spoke pulling Oliver out of his reverie.

‘That’s good. So you guys are good? You ok with me and mom not being there?’

‘Dad, you and mom have been watching me shoot since I freaked out by telling you I wanted to do archery. I think its Aunt Thea’s turn and yes, we’re perfect. We’re only human.’

Oliver smiled at his son. He regretted not being a part of his life in his formative years, but as Felicity reminded him, he’s here now; and that matters the most. He’s also too smart for his own good and that scares him.

\------->

A knock on the door had Felicity lifting her head.’ It’s open!’

Thea pushed through her head and smiled.’ Hey sister, sister,’ she greeted Felicity perching on the miniscule spot of couch.

‘I’ll give you Oliver’s black card to have you stop calling me that’, Felicity said smiling.

‘I already have a black card and you really need to learn the reference to _sister, sister_.

‘What is the reference for that term again, BTW?’

‘We really need to have you watch more TV if you don’t know what that means.’ She kissed the bump and whispered, ‘ _Hi my babies. I love you’_

She stood up. ‘Where are Connor and Oliver?’

‘They’re in the kitchen making snacks.’

Thea kissed the bump again and stood up when Felicity thanked her.

‘Why are you thanking me?’

‘For being you; you’re awesome and thanks making things right with Connor and for taking him to archery practice. He’s really excited to show that he’s made progress.’

‘You don’t have to thank me and I’m glad Connor and I talked. It was eye opening. It’s one of the perks of being an aunt. Just hurry and get those two here. OK?’

‘Don’t rush them Thea’, I still have five more weeks to go, she shouted at the brunettes back.

She ran her hands over her stomach and smiled. ‘Take your sweet time my babies. I can’t wait to meet you though. We all can’t.’

\------>

_Thump_

_Thump_

_Thump_

_Thump_

‘Baby’s heart beats are strong Mr. and Mrs. Queen; things are progressing nicely’.

Doctor Sangster smiled at the Queens. _Progressing Nicely_. Not to brag, but their baby’s heart beats were strong. Is it wrong to feel a sense of pride that your children- even though unborn- are doing so well? Nope!

Audriana Sangster, certified and competent gynecologist, went through every check Felicity could possibly go through- without being too invasive of her privacy- to deem her suitable to be their doctor; the person who would bring their blessing into this world safely.

She wiped the excess gel on Felicity’s stomach and Oliver helped her sit up.

‘So have you thought of names as yet? Can’t keep calling them Baby A or Baby B; or Baby Girl and Baby Boy?’

Felicity and Oliver looked at each other. ‘We haven’t really thought about. We’re just so caught up with everything.’

‘Well, I’m happy to report that your blood pressure is normal. We no longer have the threat of gestational diabetes- so that’s good. The babies are healthy and weigh in at a decent weight. We’re making good progress. Keep doing what you’re doing to keep you’re BP stabilized-‘

Oliver chimed in and smugly responded,’ Foot massages twice a day and kale smoothies as well.’

‘I hate kale, BTW. I don’t know why you two agreed upon kale, you could just tell me to eat more lettuce or spinach. Kale tastes like dirt; and not that I’ve eaten or even tasted dirt, I have a very vivid imagination-‘

Oliver stopped her by clearing his throat.

She smiled and looked up at Dr. Sangster.’ Sorry, that was a naughty fib’.

‘Well, the kale and the foot massages seem to be working. I’m proud of you guys. Let’s talk about your birth plan to prepare ourselves if you go into labour before your scheduled due date.’

\------->

They were lying in bed, their hands entwined over her belly. She hummed in content. ‘We really need to pick names for them. Five more weeks and they’re here.’ She said turning to him.

‘I know. Do you have any suggestions?’

‘For the boy, yes. I’m leaving our baby girl’s name to you.’

‘Really, you have that much faith in me?’

‘I always have faith in you; this is no different. But Oliver, I swear to God; if you name our daughter after a girl you slept with in your past, I will skin you alive.’ She said pecking him on the cheek; turning on her opposite side leaving him with look of mortification on his face.

‘Um, babe, we may very well name her _baby girl’_ he said.

_‘Oww, you just kicked me.’_

_‘You’ve been through worse Oliver’_

_\------ >_


	11. Week 31-32 - I’m still pregnant, aren’t I?’ Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet ♥
> 
> Enjoy, Danielle

     

 

 

He sat and rattled his brain thinking of every possible girl he slept with. He knew there was _an Ava, Caroline, Jordanne, Carly – Oh God Digg would have half a mind to kill him. But he knew that Carly Diggle was NOT on the lists of women he slept with._

_Would Felicity like if her named their daughter Moira. Oh Heaven’s – No._

_Madison_

_Avery_

_Samantha_

_Christina_

_Melissa_

_‘Oh Sweet Jesus. Help me!’ If Felicity truly loved me, she would make me choose our son’s name’ he thought to himself._

_Marissa_

_Olivia_

_Scarlett_

_Violet_

_Claire_

_Taylor_

_Selena_

_Selma. NO – That is way too old fashioned._

_Emily- Oh God no. He slept with one too many Emily’s in his day._

_And just when he was about to scream a manly scream; her name came to him._

_It was something that he knew Felicity would love. It carried a strong meaning for him. It meant Free, from the origins of English and French. And heaven knows; after everything they’ve been through, they felt free and peace. Starling City was a better place._

_God only knows how the names he came up with his so happy. He was truly free. Free from the bonds regret, death and hurt and pain._

_He was truly happy._

‘Why are you so happy?’

‘I found our daughter’s name and before you say anything- it’s not the name of any women I’ve slept with in my ‘Ollie days’.

‘I’m proud of you. Me on the other hand; I’m struggling to name our son.’

‘Really?’

‘Wipe that smug look of your face Oliver Queen; unless you want to sleep on the couch.’

He got up and threw his hand around her shoulders, kissing her cheek.’ You’ll figure it out. Want me to help?’

‘Yes Please,’

She placed the cards with several different named before him with several different names. ‘Wow, you weren’t kidding when you said you were struggling. Babe, what are your top contenders?’

‘You’re looking at them,’ she shrugged.

Oliver picked the cards and looked at them names. They all meant something to him; each with their own twists.

‘Wow. You really love names Thomas and Robert.’

‘Well, yeah. I mean, they both have significant meaning in your life and believe it or not they helped shaped the man you are today; so I chose those two. They are my constant; I just need to pair them with other names so it doesn’t seen we named our son after dead people alone’

‘I love you, he mumbled against her lips.

They looked down at her stomach and smiled.’ We love you too, baby girl’

They fiddled with the cards until she picked up a bunch of names; grouping them together.

‘I like these together. I really like these together, she said putting the cards together.

He turned the cards to face him and smiled. ‘I like it too. It goes well with our baby girl’s name.’

She frowned and moved closer to him, batting her eyelashes, running her hand up and down his bicep. ‘Um, what name have you chosen for our baby girl? She asked innocently.

‘Wouldn’t you like to know?’ he smirked

‘Yes actually, hence me asking.’ She said smartly.

He threw his head back and laughed. She liked seeing him like this. It warmed her heart.

‘Please tell me’, she begged.

‘Fine, since you asked so nicely. I decided to name our baby girl Charlotte Emilia Dearden Queen. Charlotte means Free. Emilia means Excel and Dearden- well, I thought it would be a nice way to remember my mom without naming the baby Moira and for Thea as well.

She felt the tears prick her eyes and threw herself on him. ‘I love it and I love you.’

‘I love you too.’

She traced patterns over her stomach and smiled. She took his hand in hers and spoke. ‘And we decided to name our baby boy Robert David Thomas Queen.

They felt the babies move and they smiled. Life was good. Life was real good.

 


	12. Week 35- Fuck! I’m still pregnant.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's still pregnant and she ain't loving it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word can't even express how sorry I am about the tardiness of this chapter.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and I'll try my best to update in a fluent manner. 
> 
> DB

Her legs feet hurt, her back hurts; and she constantly feels need the need to poop. I mean damn, does it take this much to be pregnant.

_Shit. She was still pregnant. Her due date was three days ago when Dr. Sangster called them and told them the supposedly “good news”. Her pregnancy could go another three weeks before her scheduled Cesarean Section; which BTW WAS THREE DAYS AGO!!  I really don’t think one can state enough how uncomfortable she truly was._

She sat in the rocking chair, moving back and forth languidly; her hand soothing her bump when Charlie gave her a mighty kick.

‘I know how you feel baby girl; you wanna get out as much as we all do. Unfortunately, you and Robbie are quite comfy inside me, so Dr. Sangster suggested you stay three more weeks. That’s twenty one days, to be exact.’

She enjoyed these little moments she had with the babies, them being still inside her; safe and comfy. If they weren’t sitting on her bladder 24/7, she would keep them right where they were; safe from the harms and evils of this world. Regrettably, that was not the case. The circle of life didn’t work that way.

\--------------->

The hairs on the neck rose. She knew he was watching her. It’s one of the beauties of being married to man who could after so many years make chills run down your spine, the hairs rise on your skin and you smiling from ear to ear.

She rubbed soothing circles over the bump when Robbie poked her. _Yes, she knew the babies differently. It was quite fun actually. Fun when they aren’t sitting on her bladder, or poking the life out of her or her personal favourite; them doing parkour with her organs, they are so Oliver’s kids._

He walked over to her and massaged her shoulders. She moaned in content. He had magic fingers _(forget I just said that, but seriously his fingers were doing wonders on the knot she had at the base of her neck)._ He kissed her cheek and she smiled. Robbie and Charlie apparently knew when their daddy was in the room and they were rather making Felicity uncomfy with their kicking and poking.

He continued working out the knot when he whispered, ‘the cookies are done and on the counter.’

She’s pretty sure she squealed. ‘Have I told you how much I love you?’

‘Not today, you haven’t,’ he said smirking knowing very well what that smirk does to her.

‘Well Oliver Queen, I love so very much especially when you bake me cookies.’

They stood in the twins and kissed; slowly and passionately. They had nowhere to be; just right there, in that moment, their tongues entwined.  She ran her fingers through his short hair and moaned in content. He broke and apart and she started to pout. _She was adorable._

‘The cookies will get cold,’ he said looking into her eyes. Blue on blue, a fire and lust she sees in his eyes which she knows all too well.

They separated and walked ( _well she waddled, but Oliver wouldn’t dare say that. Not unless he wants his pregnant wife to kick his ass. And trust and believe; she can._ ) to the kitchen where Chocolate chip cookie and a cup of peppermint tea awaited her. Her aversion to mint chip ice cream may have surprised and disappointed her, but she found other ways to enjoy the good things in life.

She took a bite of the chocolaty goodness and hummed in pleasure.’ I love you so much’ she said bit too loud.

‘Are you talking to me or the cookie?’ Oliver asked.

‘Oh, I’m talking to the cookie, but I love you so much for making them.’

He chuckled as he took a sip of his tea. This was his life and he was damn well enjoying it.

 

\------> _Four nights later_

__

‘Get Out! Get Out! Get! Out!’ she shouted on top of her voice.

Oliver dashed around the corner to see his wife sitting in the rocking chair, tears rolling down her cheeks. He wished he could help her, but woefully, she has another two weeks before the babies are due. In two quick steps he gathered her in his arms and hugged her.

‘They won’t get out, Oliver. They like it in there. Why do they like it in there?’ she asked.

Even with red puffy eyes and a little snot on his shirt, she’s still the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen.

‘They like it in there, because that’s where they’re safe. Honey, Dr. Sangster wouldn’t extend your due date unless it was for all your safety. The longer they’re in the womb, the stronger they’ll get. They’ll be born two weeks early. That’s so much better than two months.’

He kissed her hair and continued to trace patterns on her back.’ I know that, but I constantly feel the need to poop and that’s not a fun feeling. Do you know what it’s like to constantly get up, go to the bathroom, and sit on the toilet and NOTHING HAPPENS?’

She could feel his chest vibrating. He was laughing at her. ‘Are you laughing at me? I know you’re laughing at me so scratch that stupid question. Don’t laugh at me,’ she said swatting his chest.

‘Babe, when you say it like that, it’s funny.’

‘It’s not funny Oliver. Literally NOTHING HAPPENS WHEN I WADDLE TO THE BATHROOM LIKE FIFTEEN TIMES DAY TO POOP! NOTHING.’

He doubled over in laughter and she stood there watching her husband, face flushed, eyes watering, laughing at her. The honest truth was, she could be angry at him. Before she knew it, she was laughing too.

He gathered her in his arms and hugged her as much as his arms could stretch around her expanding waist. She looked at him and smiled. ’Oliver, I have to poop.’

_Week 36 - And I'll damn these babies are still inside me!!_

‘Hey Sweetheart, you ok?’ he asked walking into their bedroom.

Felicity sprawled out on their bed, eyes closed, and her hands hugging the bump that does not seem to stop growing. Her body felt like a freaking furnace, during the last two days; their house was pretty much a damn igloo. Connor and Oliver woefully had to go through the phase of almost freezing to death.

She was dressed in a tank top and a pair of shorts, while Oliver was dressed in thick sweats and a blue hoodie. ‘Hi, babe,’ she said meeting his eyes.

‘How are you guys doing? There’s isn’t a chance we can turn off one or three of the air conditioners in the house, isn’t there?’ he asked all at once.

She laughed and smoothed over her tank top. ‘Sorry babe, but Charlie and Robbie aren’t making it easy for me. How’s Connor holding up?’

He joined her in bed and wrapped his hand around her, re-positioning her and the babies. He ran his fingers through her hair and they lay there together.

‘Connor’s teeth were chattering so hard last night, he woke me up twice,’ he mentioned.

‘My poor baby,’ she said closing her eyes. She moved his hand from the bump and maneuvered herself to face him.

‘Hi,’ he said kissing her lips.

‘Hi. Is it really that bad? I know having all the air conditioners on is a bit extreme, but I’m so hot. I can literally feel my ears burning, Oliver.’

He brought her closer to his chest and kissed her forehead. ‘It’s not as bad as it seems. We just have to use some extra blankets and Connor may have to double up on socks, but when his siblings get here, none of that will matter cause they’ll be healthy and happy.’

‘I know, I’m just so uncomfy and feel like I can’t breathe half the time. I mean between constantly going to the bathroom and my body pretty much turning against me, it seems a bit much to deal with,’ she said against his chest.

Those parenting books lied. They lied big time. They tell you about the good stuff and drop in some of the stuff that you may not like; but in all fairness, they seemed to forget that to mention that your baby _(or in this case babies)_ hijack your entire body and controls your every move. She was just about done with this pregnancy. It dawned on her that it’s hard. It’s hard carrying two babies, who would depend on you for every little thing. It’s hard being a mother, a provider, the glorified milk fountain for not one, but two little humans that would want to feed four to eight times a day and in turn poop twelve times a day. They would have to go through so many diapers and milk and spit up accidents and crying pink humans, that sometimes just want to be held..

It’s hard. But what the books did mention was that in the end; it would all be worth it. They may be scared, but they can’t wait to meet their bundles of joy.

‘Oliver, maybe we can turn one or three of the air conditioners. I don’t want you and Connor to go through this. It’s not fair.’

‘Hey, you know I would go through anything with you. It’s you and I against the world remember?’

‘Ok. It’s me and you against the world.’ She kissed him and together they just lay there. Hands entwined, their babies’ safe inside their mother’s womb. Safe and Content.

 

 


End file.
